EMD GP40
Bio The Electro Motive Division GP40 is a four-axle 3,000hp diesel locomotive built from 1967 to 1982. The GP40 is an upgrade of the successful GP38 (aside from the GP38-2), but isn't modified from the GP38 like GP38-2. History The EMD GP40 was initially an upgraded counter-part to the GP38 which was released a few years prior to the introduction of the GP40 as well as the GP39; the GP38's turbo-charged counter-part. The GP40 was an initial success, and suffered little to almost no issues or problems unlike the GP35. The locomotive itself, is also a bit hard to distinguish from the GP38-2, GP39, GP35, and various other EMD "General Purpose" four-axle diesel locomotives, but is easy to distinguish from the original GP38. One way of distinguishing the GP40 apart from the GP35, GP39, GP39-2, GP50, and GP38-2, is by the size and amount of radiator fans, as well as the fuel-tanks, frame, and front radiator cover behind the cab. Many railroads have purchased the GP40, as well as rebuilding, upgrading, and downgrading them. They are still in service as of today. Facts The EMD GP40 is practically the four-axle version of the SD40, as well as being the freight version of the F40PH. There are also several foreign versions of the GP40, but are often completely different locomotives with GP40 parts. SCRX (South Carolina Railway Association Leasing) GP40 #3134 is a former D&RGW GP40 (aside from being owned by previous leasers) which 'starred in several films; '''such as the ''Fast and Furious and Evasive Action; and remained in its original patched scheme until around 2010 when it was purchased by an industrial company. It is considered to be Sierra Railway No. 3's diesel locomotive counter-part. BNSF (Burlington Northern and Santa Fe railway) has rebuilt several GP35's GP30's, and GP40's into GP39E's or GP39-2E's. Commuter railroads, such as MARC, GO (Government of Ontario) Transit, and NJ (New Jersey) Transit, have had modified and rebuilt passenger versions of the GP40. Most are in the process of being retired, unfortunately. The Southern Pacific (SP) railroad once owned three experimental GP40P-2s (the "P" meaning "passenger") diesel locomotives with electric-powered turbochargers and steam generators for commuter passenger service. They are now owned by the Union Pacific, and are used as yard slugs (yet one was sold to the Indiana Harbor Belt line.) BNSF GP39E 2.jpg|An example of a BNSF GP39E (former BN; Burlington Northern), which is simply just a downgraded GP35 without the smaller center radiator-fan and GP40 parts. BNSF GP39E.jpg|An example of a BNSF GP39E-2, which is a rebuilt, downgraded GP35 with a GP30 radiator or turbo-charger, and equipped with GP40 parts. Emd gp40.gif|An example of a KCS (Kansas City Southern) GP40. EMD GP38-2.gif|An example of a Louisville and Nashville (now CSX) GP38-2. (Notice the way the radiators are arranged.) EMD GP38.gif|An example of a GP38. (Notice how there isn't a center-radiator.) EMD GP40P-2.jpg|An example of a former SP GP40P-2. (Notice how there is a flared radiator, and the rear is completely different.) GP40P.JPG|An example of a rebuilt GP40PB-2; which is a rebuilt F40PH with a GP40 front, trucks, and engine. Bicentennial SP GP40P-2.jpg|One of the GP40P-2s owned by the SP was painted in an exclusive scheme to commemorate the 200th anniversary of the United States. This locomotive is now owned by the Indiana Harbor Belt railroad, and has since been repainted by both the UP and SP several times. MARC GP40WH-2.jpg|An example of a MARC GP40-2WH, which was rebuilt by MotivePower Industries (MK Rail) and has flared SD45 radiators, F40PH fuel-tanks, and an F45 cab. SCRX 3134.jpg|SCRX 3134 before it was repainted. (It remained this way for over 15 years.) Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:EMD locomotives